Harry Potter et sa raison de vivre
by max59
Summary: Harry n'est pas bien, son mentor est mort, il a quitté sa bien aimé pour la protéger mais une personne ayant eu une vie similaire va l'aider avec sa famille puissance, romance, action, seront au rendez-vous HP/GW RW/HG: n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews ;)
1. resumé

Résumé : Pendant l'été entre sa 6eme et 7eme année, Harry est chez les Dursley, mais il sombre dans une dépression car il est fou amoureux , mais qu'il ne peut pas pour la sécurité de celle qu'il aime !

En allant cher Ron, Harry voit celle qu'il aime aller très mal. Elle ne mange pas. Elle ne parle pas. Harry va la voir, mais refuse de sortir avec elle avec regret, mais son excuse est que c'est pour sa sécurité.  
A son anniversaire, il reçoit un cadeau qui va changer son histoire d'amour.

Quel est ce cadeau?  
Et qu'elle est cette femme qui l'aime ?

Après ce cadeau, Harry rencontre une famille étrange, qui a une histoire semblable à la sienne. Cette famille se nomme Sira.

Ils vont jouer un grand rôle pour mener Harry à la fin de sa quête qui est de tuer Voldemort.

Mais le cœur d'Harry est rongé par la peur de perdre un être cher. Et plusieurs fois, il baisseras les bras, plusieurs fois, il hésiteras a continuer.

Mais il découvrira des choses cachées, des choses inattendues, qu'il devra comprendre et résoudre pour réussir sa quête.

Entre action, amour, et mystère, Harry et ses amis vont devoir se battre pour survivre, et pour tuer Lord Voldemort.

Couple : Ron/Hermione. Harry/Ginny et plein d'autres, que vous découvrirez en lisant ma fic.

Genre : Amour/ Fantastique/ Magique/ Action !


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : sous la chaleur d'été régné un combat sentimentale

Harry Potter était rentré de Poudlard depuis 1 semaine, il avait 16 ans. Mais Harry n'était pas un ado comme les autres, car c'était un sorcier. Harry habitait chez son oncle et sa tante, car ses parent avait été tués par le plus grand mage noir : Voldemort ! Harry se souvenait très bien de la nuit où ses parents étaient morts devant ses yeux pour le sauver.

Il était 23h30, mais Harry ne dormait pas.

Il déprimait, car il ne comprend pas pourquoi tous ses proches étaient tués au fur et à mesure... POURQUOI ? Pourquoi Voldemort l'avait choisi et pas un autre ? Il ne dormait pas depuis une semaine car il faisait des cauchemars sur Dumbledore et sur Ginny.

Ginny, cette femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Il s'était séparé d'elle pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer, car il ne le supporterait pas. Non, pas elle ! Harry, assis sur une chaise en face de son bureau, pleura, en versant toute les larmes de son cœur.

Tout-à-coup, Hedwige frappa contre la vitre : elle avait une lettre à la patte. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, prit la lettre et la lit :

_ Cher Harry,_

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Harry! JE T'AIME ! Je sais que tu t'es séparé de moi pour me protéger, mais je n'en peux plus ! Mais peut-être que tu m'a menti, le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Peut-être que tu m'a déjà remplacée ! Peut-être que tu as une autre petite amie ! JE T'AIME HARRY ! J'ai besoin d'être avec toi ! JE T'AIME,BON SANG! Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus depuis une semaine, je suis rongée de l'intérieur! _  
_Je t'en prie, reviens-moi!_  
_Ginny _

Elle croyait qu'il l'avait remplacée ! NON ! Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça... JAMAIS ! Harry était très triste, et même anéanti.

Il regarda la lettre, qui montrait de nombreuses traces de larmes. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, lui aussi.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Ginny. Et il hésitait toujours.

Son cœur se battait avec sa tête :

- Son cœur lui disait : Harry tu l'aime, alors sort avec elle !

- Sa tête disait : Non, réfléchis, si Voldemort l'apprend, il la tuera et ça tu ne le veux pas !

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il voulait avant tout la sécurité de Ginny, mais il voulait aussi l'avoir près de lui et de pouvoir lui hurler à quel point il l'aimait.

Mais était-ce bien raisonnable ? Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Il ne descendait jamais de sa chambre, ce qui ne dérangeait pas les Dursley. Il était allongé sur sont lit, en train de regarder la lettre de Ginny. Il se retourna pour regarder l'heure : 22h00.

Tout-à-coup, Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, apparu derrière la vitre de la chambre de Harry. Il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, et laissa entrer Coq, comme l'appelait Ron. Il détacha la lettre de sa patte et la lut:

_ Salut Harry!_  
_Alors, ça va ? Moi oui! J'espère que tes moldus sont gentils avec toi. Au fait, je sors avec Hermione, qui est chez moi depuis deux jours déjà. Ah oui, n'oublie pas, demain, je viens te chercher a 11h30 précises ! Ce sera ton anniversaire, alors on te donnera les cadeaux une fois tout le monde réuni chez nous ! Prépare tes valises !_  
_Allez, salut!_  
_Ron _

Eh bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt, ils sortaient enfin ensemble! Harry rangea la lettre dans sa valise et commença à la remplir, pour le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée chez Ron

Harry ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il descendit ver 9h00 pour parler au Dursley.

En arrivant il dit :  
- Je m'en vais à 11h30, c'est mon ami Ron qui vient me chercher. Je ne reviendrais plus.  
- Ah enfin ! Génial, ça se fête! s'exclama oncle Vernon.  
- Débarrasse le plancher ! reprit Dudley.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre pour regarder s'il n'avait rien oublié.

A 11h25, Harry redescendit dans le salon, et 5 minute plus tard arrivèrent Ron et son père. Ron dit :  
- Salut mon pote, ta valise est prête ? Et bon anniversaire!  
- Salut Ron ! Oui, elle est prête et merci. Bonjour Mr Weasley ! répondit Harry.  
- Bonjour Harry. Si ta valise est prête, on s'en va. Dis au revoir à ton oncle et à ta tante et on y va.  
- Ok. Adieu, les Dursley.

Et ils partirent. En arrivant chez Ron, Mrs Weasley prit Harry dans ses bras comme à son habitude.  
Harry dit :  
- Mrs Weasley, vous m'étouffez!  
- Oh, désolé Harry, et s'il-te-plait, appelle-moi Molly!  
- D'accord, Molly.  
- Harry, veux tu manger ?  
- Non, ça va aller, merci.  
- Tu es maigre comme une plume, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas faim ?  
- Oui, j'en suis sûr Molly!  
- Viens, Harry, on va ranger ta valise. proposa Ron.  
- J'arrive! répondit Harry.

Harry monta dans la chambre de Ron.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Hermione se jeta sur lui, le serra dans ses bras et s'exclama joyeusement :  
- Harry ! Te voila enfin! Oh, excuse-moi ! ajouta-t-elle, confuse, voyant qu'il avait du mal à respirer.  
- Ce n'est rien, Hermione ! Je suis très content de vous voir, et mes félicitations pour vous avoir déclaré votre flamme! rigola Harry.  
- Merci Harry. bredouilla Ron, rouge écarlate.  
- Merci ! Harry, il faut que je te demande quelque chose ! avoua Hermione.  
- Je t'écoute. lui dit Harry, curieux.  
- Est-ce que tu aimes Ginny ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, de tout mon cœur. répondit Harry, en perdant son sourire et tout d'un coup des larmes commençaient a tombé de ses yeux.  
- Est-ce-que tu as dormi, ces dernières semaines ?  
- Non, et je n'ai pas mangé non plus... Je pense tout le temps à elle.  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle?  
- Parce-que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle meure. Sans elle je ne suis rien. avoua tristement Harry.  
- Je comprends. Je dois faire quelque chose, salut vous deux. lança Hermione avant de partir précipitamment.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Hermione a la recouse

Hermione frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ginny.  
- Oui, qui est-ce ?  
- C'est Hermione.  
- Entre.  
- Ginny, j'ai posé la question à Harry et il ma répondu qu'il t'aimait de tout son cœur. raconta Hermione  
- Il t'a certainement menti. s'entêta Ginny en pleurant.  
- Non il ne m'a pas menti, Ginny ! Il était sincère. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il a dit qu'il t'avait quittée car il ne voulait pas te voir mourir. Il a fait ça par amour pour toi et maintenant il en soufre beaucoup.  
- Tu crois ? demanda Ginny, en s'essuyant les yeux.  
- Oui, j'en suis même sûre et certaine. J'ai un plan pour te le prouver. Est-ce que tu me suis ? proposa Hermione.  
- Oui Hermione, je te suis. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! approuva Ginny, déterminée.

Hermione expliqua son plan à la jeune rousse qui lui sourit.  
- Tu crois que j'ai une chance de me remettre avec lui ?  
- Bien sûr. Il t'aime plus que tout, ça m'étonnerait qu'il résiste a l'envie qu'il aura de t'embrasser.  
- J'espère que tu a raison. Ca va avec mon frère ?  
- Magnifiquement bien, c'est un vrai rêve !  
- Je suis contente pour toi ! Bon, j'espère que j'arriverai à sortir avec Harry.  
- J'en suis sûr, ai confiance en ton charme. Harry t'aime il ne veut juste pas te perdre. S'il te perdait je crois qu'il n'y survivrait pas !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je le pense, il t'aime tant.  
- Merlin, je n'aurais pas cru que c'était à ce point là!  
- Les enfants, venez mangez! Cria Molly.

Dans la chambre de Ron, celui-ci demanda à Harry :  
- Tu viens manger, Harry ?  
- Non, Ron. Tu diras à ta mère que je n'ai pas faim. dit Harry  
- Comme tu voudras. dit Ron en sortant de sa chambre.

Dans la chambre de Ginny, Hermione demanda:  
- Ginny, tu viens manger ?  
- Non, Hermione. Tu diras à ma mère que je n'ai pas faim.  
- C'est toi qui vois. lui répondit Hermione en sortant de la chambre.

Elle croisa Ron en sortant de la chambre, et l'embrassa, avant de descendre avec lui. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Molly leur demanda :  
- Où sont Harry et Ginny ?  
- Il n'a pas faim ! répondirent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Résister à la tentation**

Vers 18h, Ginny frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Harry et Ron et dit :  
- Salut Harry ! Tu veux venir jouer au échec version sorcier avec moi ?  
- Oui, si tu veux. répondit Harry, surpris.

Il était inquiet. Qu'arriverait-il s'il restait tout seul avec elle ? Son envie d'être auprès d'elle l'avait emporté, mais serait-il raisonnable ?

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Ginny.  
- Attends-moi là, je vais le chercher ! signala Ginny.  
- Vas-y, je t'attends. répondit Harry.

Ginny entra dans sa salle de bain et fit sonner la cloche que lui avait donné Hermione pour lui dire de venir, ce qu'elle fit cinq minutes plus tard.  
- Désolée pour le retard, j'étais aux toilettes. Alors tiens, voila la robe que tu vas porter. Mets-la !  
- D'accord ! s'exclama Ginny.

La robe était dorée avec un joli petit décolleté et arrivait au genou. Ginny la mit. Elle était ravissante.  
- Je suis comment ?  
- Magnifique ! Passons au maquillage ! s'activa Hermione.  
- C'est quoi ce bouquin ? demanda Ginny.  
- C'est un bouquin sur la beauté, ça s'appelle Maquillage Magique. Tu pourrais l'ouvrir à la page 15 et lire ce qui est marqué ?  
- _ Si tu veux. J'aimerais que ,grâce à ce sort, je devienne aussi jolie qu'une princesse. J'appelle le rouge à lèvre, le mascara, le fond de teint, le crayon, le vernis à ongle et tous les autres objets magiques pour me maquiller comme une princesse ! _ lut Ginny.

Soudain, Ginny s'éleva de quelques centimètres, et un long fil dorée l'entoura. Après cinq minutes, ses pieds touchèrent le sol et le long fil doré disparue, laissant à Hermione une Ginny métamorphosée.

Ginny demanda, toute excitée :  
- Alors je suis comment ?  
- Magnifique ! répondit Hermione avec admiration.  
- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Ginny.  
- Tiens, voila le jeu. Fais comme on n'a dit et tout se passera bien! l'encouragea Hermione .  
- Souhaites-moi bonne chance ! espéra Ginny en sortant de la salle de bain et en croisant les doigts.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir été longue, Harry, mais je n'arrivais pas à le trouver. Mais c'est bon, je l'ai, maintenant. Pourquoi tu as la bouche ouverte?  
- C'est juste que tu es ravissante ! dit Harry.  
- Oh merci ! rougit Ginny. Bon, et si on jouait?  
- Euh, oui tu a raison, tu prends quelle couleur ?  
- Les blancs!  
- Je prends donc les noirs.

Pendant la partie, le corps de Harry se disputait :

- Son cœur lui disait : Elle est trop belle, embrasse-la.

- Mais son cerveau disait : Ne fais surtout pas ça, imagine qu'il y ai quelqu'un derrière la fenêtre !

- Et son cœur répondait : Mais non, n'écoute pas cet imbécile, il n'y a personne derrière la fenêtre! Vas-y, Harry, embrasse-la !

Harry en avait mal au crane, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir résister à l'envie qu'il l'avait de l'embrasser, pourtant il ne devait pas craquer ! Il essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu mais cela fut impossible, car elle faisait tout pour qu'il la regarde.

A un moment de la partie, il perdit totalement le control de lui mémé et il regarda si il avait qu'elle qu'un derrière la fenêtre. Personne n'a l'horizon. Harry regarda ginny dans les yeux et a se moment il fut incapable de se retenir il dit :  
- Ginny lève-toi s'il-te-plait. Dit Harry

Ginny se leva. Harry se leva, courut ver ginny, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Ginny était heureuse. Il l'aimait encore.

Après un long moment qui leur parut un instant, Molly les appela pour venir manger . Harry repris vite ses esprits. Il lâcha ginny, et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait et s'affola ! Il avait craqué. Mais il ne le regrettait pas, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Mais il ne devait pas faire cela. La vie de ginny était en jeu. Son cerveau reprit le dessus. Harry commença alors à s'excuser.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : le combat des sentiment

Harry commença alors à s'excuser :  
- Excuse-moi Ginny, je n'aurais pas du...  
- Te laisser aller par tes émotions ou par tes envies ?  
- Oui, c'est ça. Je te jure ginny j'adorerais ressortir avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas envie que Voldemort te tue. Sans toi je ne suis rien.  
- Harry...tu vois bien que tu n'en peux plus ! Tu m'aimes, je t'aime alors écoute ton cœur !  
- Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.  
- Harry dis-moi, ce que veut ton cœur ? demanda Ginny.  
- Mon cœur veut t'embrasser, te prendre dans ses bras et sortir avec toi. avoua Harry  
- Alors, écoute-le. lui conseilla Ginny en lui touchant le cœur.  
- Oh Ginny, j'adorerais écouter mon cœur, j'en rêve, mais c'est impossible, désolé. pleura Harry.  
- Harry, je t'en prie!  
- Non, je ne peux pas.

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains, ses larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il ne devait pas voir sa belle Ginny, sinon il allait craquer. se fut ginny qui prit la parole :

- Harry.

- Harry, regarde-moi!

Harry releva la tête.  
- Tu le peux, Harry. Rogue lui a forcément dit, et puis je cours quand même un risque, vu que je suis la sœur de ton meilleur ami ! Et, pour ne rien arranger, je suis une traître à mon sang ! Tu ne peux rien y faire, c'est comme ça un point ses tout !  
- Ginny... tu es tellement belle! Tu ne peux pas savoir a qu'elle point je t'aime. Je t'aime, Ginny, de toute mon âme, de tout mon sang, et de tout mon corps. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec Voldemort, je te le promets, je ressortirais avec toit. Promis!  
- Harry, regarde-nous! Nous sommes tristes, déprimés, maussades, nous n'avons presque plus goût à la vie ! on peut mourir d'un jour a l'autre ! C'est ça que tu veux ?  
- NON je vues pas que tu meure et je ne peux pas sortir avec toi ses tros dangereux ! s'entêta Harry en pleurant comme une fontaine.  
- Harry...

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il savait que si ginny mourait, il se tuerait. Oh oui, il mettrait fin à sa vie. Il ne savait plus quoi faire : sortir avec elle et prendre le risque ou partir et tuer Voldemort après le mariage de Bill et Fleur et revenir ensuite dans les bras de sa dulcinée ? Que faire ? Écouter sa tête ou son cœur ? Que devait-il faire, par Merlin ? Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées, car Ginny pleura et dit :

- Harry, si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, c'est que tu es forcément pris ou que tu ne m'aimes plus...  
- NON! Ginny, jamais je ne te remplacerais, je ne sors avec personne, je suis célibataire, je t'aime! cria Harry en lui attrapant les mains et en la regardent d'un air suppliant.  
- Alors si tu m'aimes, embrasse-moi une dernière fois avant que tu t'en n'ailles, si tu ne m'embrasses pas cela voudra dire que tu ne m'aimes plus... conclut difficilement Ginny en essuyant ses larmes.

Harry ne se fit pas priez deux fois et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir à la recherche des horcruxes et de tuer Voldemort. Il oublia tout, même ses proches qui l'attendaient en bas pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sa Ginny ! a la fin du baiser Ginny demanda :  
- Harry, as-tu aimé ?  
- Oui Ginny, j'ai aimé t'embrasser ! Répondit Harry  
- Alors reviens avec moi!

N'en pouvant plus, il répondit sans trop réfléchir :  
- Oh, Ginny, c'est tellement dur ! Laisse-moi du temps...  
- Tu as une semaine.  
- Je t'aime. dit-il en quittant la chambre de celle qu'il aimait.

Il referma la porte, et cela lui fit mal. Il avait eu tellement de mal à refuser ! Il ne se sentait pas capable de résister encore plus longtemps. Il était encore devant la porte, la regardant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'y rentrer et de passer la soirée avec celle qui l'aimait. Mais après mûre réflexion, il se dit que se serait plus sage de descendre.

Il partit à toute vitesse, ayant peur de changer d'avis.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre : 6 : La fête d'anniversaire

Quand il arriva en bas, touts ls lumières étaient éteintes, il ne voyait rien.

Il alluma la lumière et entendit :  
- SURPRISE ! Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

Il y avait la famille Weasley au grand complet, Remus Lupin, Neville, Luna, d'autres membres de l'Ordre qu'il ne connaissait pas, le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid...

Harry fut ému. Il dit en regardant tout le monde :  
- Merci à tous d'être venus, ça me fait chaud au cœur.  
- Eh, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend ! demanda Fred !  
- J'étais avec Ginny, on jouait aux échecs version sorcier. dit harry en rosissant.  
- Cool, et maintenant ouvre tes cadeaux, j'ai faim, moi ! se plaignit Ron sans s'apercevoir de la gêne d'Harry.  
-Si tu veux. répondit harry

Harry reçu de Fred et George des nouveautés de leur magasin, de Ron, un album de toutes les photos de leur 1° année jusqu'à leur 6° année à Poudlard, et de Hermione, un livre sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Hermione, tu ne changeras donc jamais. La prochaine fois que je devrais t'offrir quelque chose, je saurais qu'un bouquin fera l'affaire!

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la blague d'Harry.

Il reçu de Neville et Luna une médaille où était marqué : « Pour le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard n'est jamais eu ! » De Tonks, il reçu des photos de ses parents, de Hagrid, des gâteaux qui, pour une fois, étaient assez bons, de Mrs Weasley, un pull avec un vif d'or dessus, et de Remus, un miroir.

Harry regarda le miroir, surpris, en se demandant bien à quoi cela allait lui servir. Il regarda Remus d'un regard interrogateur.

Remus, lui, avait un visage neutre, et avait remarqué le regard d'Harry, mais il attendait que Harry pose la question de vive voix, ce qu'il fit.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre : 7 : Le miroir

De lupin un miroir. Harry regarda le miroir surprit de se cadeaux. Se demandant bien a quoi cela allait t'il lui servir. Il regarda Remus d'un regard interrogateur.

Remus lui avait un visage neutre et avait remarqué se regard mais il l'attendait que harry pose la question de vive voix, et en effet il la posa :  
- Euh... Remus, c'est quoi ce miroir ? hésita Harry.  
- Je savais que ça allait te sembler bizarre Harry, mais je pense que tu as besoin de soutien moral. De parler à tes parent, de pouvoir les voir, sans les faire revivre bien sur. Mais Sirius et moi, depuis la mort de tes parents, nous leur parlons à travers ce miroir, et il m'on fait promettre de te l'offrir pour ton 17eme anniversaire. Tu pourras voir tous les morts en disant simplement leur nom, et ils apparaîtront ! déclara fièrement Remus.

Harry était bouche bée. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreille, Remus venait de lui dire qu'il pourrait parler à ses parent, les voir, entendre leur voix, revoir son parrain qui lui manquait énormément et Albus Dumbledore qui était sont Grand-père de cœur, juste en se servant d'un miroir ! Harry avait du mal à croire que cela puisse exister. Il pensa que Remus lui faisait une farce, et il demanda pour en être sûr :  
- Remus, c'est une blague ?

Tout l'assemblé éclata de rire. Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry : ils étaient aussi étonnés que lui. Molly dit :  
- Tu vois, Remus je te l'avais dit, qu'il aurait du mal à te croire.  
Remus sourit puis hurla :  
- JAMES ET LILY POTTER !

Soudain, Harry vit ses parents lui sourire, à travers le miroir. Harry cru qu'il devenait fou, ou qu'il rêvait. Il se pinça le bras et découvrit qu'il ne l'était pas, vu que tout le monde voyait les parents de Harry dans ce miroir:  
- Maman, Papa !  
-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, FISTON ! hurlèrent ses parents d'une même voix.  
- Merci à tous pour ces cadeaux ! Remus, je ne peux pas y croire. C'est tellement fabuleux ! Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir les revoir un jour, à part à ma mort. Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau... continua Harry, ému.  
- Harry, rien ne m'importe plus que de voir ton sourire, alors que repose sur toi un énorme fardeau ! Tu as besoin d'énormément d'amour, ce que seul tes parents peuvent t'offrir.  
-Merci encore, Remus ! Oh, Papa, Maman, que je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Il va falloir que je m'habitue à avoir des parents...  
- Il faudra qu'on s'habitue à avoir un adolescent. Tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant quand nous...enfin...tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bon, je vais essayer. Quoi de neuf chez vous ? demanda timidement Lily.  
- A part la guerre contre Voldemort qui continue à gronder, rien. Et comment ça se passe, chez les fantômes ? répondit Harry, sarcastique.  
- On n'a pas le droit de te le dire! dit tristement James (à travers le miroir, James est bien sûr mort. C'est comme les tableaux des directeurs de Poudlard)

Après une fête splendide, Harry alla dans sa chambre, accrocha le miroir en face de sont lit et s'endormit difficilement.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : La discussion entre Harry et ses parents**

**Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla vers 10h30. Il n'avait pas faim, alors il décida de parler à ses parents.**

**- James et Lily Potter.  
- Salut Harry, ça va ? demanda sa mère.  
- Oui, ça va. dit Harry.  
- Alors, Harry, bien dormi ? demanda son père.  
- Assez mal, comme d'habitude. grimaça Harry.  
- Harry, on a quelque chose à te dire : on sait pour Ginny. déclara James.  
- Quoi! Comment ? demanda Harry avec surprise.  
- On t'observe, d'en haut. lui répondit Lily.  
- Ah. ne trouva rien d'autre à dire Harry.  
- Harry, pourquoi ne ressors-tu pas avec elle ? l'interrogea l'ancien maraudeur.  
- Je te jure, Papa, que j'aimerais de tout mon cœur revenir avec elle, mais le risque que Voldemort la tue me fait résister à cette envie, car si elle mourait, je crois que je ne pourrais pas survivre. Je me tuerais. avoua Harry  
- Oh, Harry ! s'exclama Lily  
- Je te comprends, mon fils, mais Dumbledore en arrivant au paradis nous a dit ceci « L'amour permettra à Harry de vaincre celui qui n'en a pas. » Alors réfléchis bien, car je crois que tu ne pourras pas vaincre Voldemort sans Ginny.  
-Je verrai, je lui ai dit que je réfléchirai, et j'ai une semaine. soupira Harry  
-Bien. On a autre chose à te dire, Harry. le retint Lily.  
-Je t'en prie, Maman parle. lui répondit Harry  
- Harry, tu as une sœur. Dis sa mère**

Harry regarda le miroir, interloqué. Quelqu'un de sa famille était en vie ! Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? il cria de surprise : 

**- QUOI ? Maman, c'est une blague !  
- Non, ce n'est pas une blague, et tu la connais. lui signala James  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.  
- Tu le sauras quand tu auras écouté ton cœur, Harry. répondit son père, énigmatique.  
- Je ne le peux pas, Papa, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! dit Harry.  
- Alors, tu ne sauras jamais qui est ta sœur. dit son père  
- Dis-le moi ! supplia Harry.  
- Non Harry! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. conclut son père  
- Au revoir Harry. lui dit sa mère affectueusement.  
- Salut Maman, salut Papa. en les quittant tristement Harry.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre : 9 : Attaque au Ministère de la magie ******

Après avoir discuté avec ses parents, Harry descendit pour se changer les idées. Il arriva en bas et entendit Hermione en train de hurler :  
- LE MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE A ENCORE ETE ATTAQUE !  
- Il a déjà été attaqué ? s'étonna Harry, plus doucement.  
- Oui, i semaines ! répondit Ron.  
- Que dit la gazette sur l'attaque ? demanda Harry.  
- La gazette dit :

_« Le Ministère a été attaqué cette nuit par des Mangemorts. Les Mangemorts ont encore utilisé la potion qu'a inventé Severus Rogue qui pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, est une potion qui immobilise les gens qui la boivent. Ils pourront de nouveaux bouger quand ils auront avalé l'antidote qui est inconnu par le ministère. Il y a eu 100 blessés et 90 morts. C'est pire que celle d'il y a deux semaines. Le Ministère a été sauvé par 500 aurors qui rentraient de mission et qui ont mit a terre les 502 Mangemorts présents. Ils sont tous morts, sauf deux mangemort, qui se sont enfuis. » _

- Donc ceux qui ont avalé la potion de Rogue ne sont pas guéris, si j'ai bien comprit. diagnostiqua Harry.  
- Exact. répondit Hermione.  
- Heureusement que les aurors sont arrivés, sinon on était mal. Car si le Ministère avait été contrôlé par les Mangemorts, c'était finit pour pas mal de monde. souffla Ron.  
- Tu as raison. confirma Harry.  
- Harry, prend quelque chose ! Hier tu as mangé que du gâteau, tu dois mourir de faim ! s'inquiéta Molly.  
- Non merci, ça va aller. déclina Harry.  
- Tu viens Harry, on monte dans ma chambre. signala Ron.  
- J'arrive. dit Harry.

- Harry as-tu dormis cette nuit ? lui demanda Hermione, une fois dans la chambre.  
- A peu près 4 heures, le reste du temps je réfléchissais dans mon lit. raconta Harry.  
- A quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
- Devine. dit Harry en partant de la chambre pour aller dans le jardin.

Harry s'assoit dans le jardin. Il réfléchissait à Ginny, mais aussi à la situation en Angleterre. Elle ne tenait qu'à un fil. Le Ministère pouvait basculer à  
n'importe quel moment. Et une seule personne pouvait les sauver. Harry avait un poids sur lui qui était énorme. Mais il devait le tuer, pour enfin être heureux avec celle qu'il l'aimait.


	11. Chapter 10 et 11

Chapitre 10 : Un rêve révélateur

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait même demandé à Sirius des informations sur sa sœur, mais celui-ci n'avait pas voulut lui répondre.

Il resta toute la journée dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à Ginny. Il était 23h30 quand Harry s'endormit enfin. Il fit un rêve concernant Voldemort :

« Rogue et Drago arrivèrent. C'était les seuls survivants de l'attaque du Ministère. Ils avançaient vers le repère de Voldemort, avec la peur de subir la colère de leur maître.

Rogue tenait toujours sa fiole de potion. Drago, lui, avait la tête baissée, il n'était plus le Drago Malefoy fier de l'être et mauvais, non, il avait changé, mais il avait peur de partir, car Voldemort ne se gênerait pas de le tuer s'il l'apprenait! Voila pourquoi il hésitait encore à rejoindre le Terrier, pour se faire pardonner auprès du trio.

Quand Ils arrivèrent devant Voldemort, Drago tremblait de tous ses membres.  
- Severus, Drago. Vous voila enfin ! Alors, avez-vous réussi à contrôler le Ministère? demanda avidement Voldemort.  
- Non, maitre. répondit Rogue baissant la tête, honteux.  
- INCAPABLES ! Et pourquoi que deux on est les autre. Réclama Voldemort  
- ils sont morts. Dit rogue  
- Incapables, moins que rien ! Je vais être gentil, vous ne recevrez pas de doloris ce soir. Severus, toi qui enseigne à Poudlard, est-ce que tu sais si Potter a quelqu'un à qui il tient beaucoup, à part le Traître à son Sang et la Sang-de-Bourbe? demanda Voldemort.  
- Hum, il a bien une petite amie... réfléchit Severus...elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley.  
- La fille Weasley ? Tu en es sur ?  
- Oui Maître.  
- Bien. Drago, tu vas peut-être pouvoir te faire pardonner. déclara Voldemort.  
- Comment, Maître ? demanda Drago.  
- Tu devras enlever Ginny Weasley, et je la veux vivante. Est-ce clair ? dit Voldemort d'une voix ferme.  
- Limpide, Maitre. répondit Drago en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Drago fut parcouru de frissons. Emmener Ginny a la mort ! Non il ne devait pas faire ça, il décida de rentrer chez lui pour réfléchir à la meilleur solution. Soit il continuait à être Mangemort, soit il tentait le tout pour le tout et essayait de se faire pardonner auprès du trio et d'avoir une 2eme chance pour pouvoir les aider. Il hésitait encore. »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Voldemort savait qu'il aimait Ginny, et Malefoy allait essayer de l'enlever !

Il sut à ce moment-là que cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Il aimait Ginny plus que tout, plus que ça propre vie ! Il pourrait mourir pour elle. Il décida de lui répondre oui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa tête l'encouragea.

Harry sortit de sa chambre en courant et arriva devant la chambre de Ginny. Il l'ouvrit et vit Malefoy en train de se battre avec Ginny. Harry sortit sa baguette et hurla :  
- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !  
Malefoy tomba lourdement par terre. Ginny se retourna pour voir son sauveur et vit Harry. Elle sauta à son cou en pleurant.  
- Harry, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Ginny, je t'aime, je ne pouvais pas le laisser t'enlever. répondit Harry.  
- Oh, Harry, tu es adorable ! ria Ginny.  
- Ginny. Il faut que je te parle. dit sérieusement Harry.  
- Dis-moi.  
-J'ai beaucoup réfléchit, et je me suis aperçu que je n'en pouvais plus. Tu avais raison, Voldemort sait qu'on s'aime. Je l'ai vu en rêve. Mais avant de te dire ce que j'ai décidé, je vais chercher Remus pour qu'il emmène Malefoy.  
-Remus, peux-tu venir un minute ? cria Harry.  
- Tu m'as appelé, Harr... Harry, dis-moi ce que Malefoy fiche ici ! s'inquiéta Remus.  
- Il a essayé d'enlever Ginny pour m'atteindre, sur ordre de Voldemort. Je suis arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de l'enlever. Je l'ai immobilisé et je t'ai appelé. raconta Harry.  
- D'accord, je vais l'emmener au ministère. répondit Remus.  
- Non Remus, tu pourrais lui faire boire du Véritaserum, s'il-te-plaît ?  
- Si tu veux. Tu me retrouve en bas. lui dit Remus.  
- Oui, on arrive. confirma Harry.  
- Harry, pourquoi veux-tu faire boire à Malefoy du Véritaserum ? s'étonna Ginny.  
- Tu verras tout à l'heure, Ginny, mais avant qu'on descende j'ai à te parler. répéta Harry.  
- Dis-moi, Harry.  
- Ginny, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, et j'en ai déduit que je n'en pouvais plus. Je vais écouter mon cœur. Ginny chérie, veux-tu ressortir avec moi ? avoua Harry  
-Evidemment, gros bêta. s'écria Ginny, en pleurant de joie et en se jetant à son cou.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la première fois, retrouvant toutes les sensations oubliées. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre, tous deux heureux de s'être retrouvés, puis descendirent.

Chapitre : 11 : Les excuses et le récit de Drago Malefoy

Harry descendit avec Ginny dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était réveillé : Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall.

Harry et Ginny s'assirent sur les deux chaises restantes. Remus délivra Malefoy du maléfice que lui avait jeté Harry, puis donna à Harry le véritasérum.  
- Harry, il faut que je te parle. dit Drago.  
- Avant de parler, Malefoy, bois-ça, comme sa on saura si tu mens ou pas. lui dit Harry d'un ton ferme.  
- D'accord. accepta Drago, en attrapant le véritasérum.

Drago but le Véritaserum jusqu'à la dernière goute. Remus demanda :

- Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je suis venu enlever Ginny Weasley, sur ordre de Voldemort . Mais je n'ai pas voulu le faire, je vais vous raconter ce qui c'est passé.

_Flash back _

_Rogue et Drago étaient les seuls survivants de l'attaque au Ministère. Il n'étaient rentrés que se soir. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Voldemort était en rage car il n'avaient pas réussi. Mais ensuite, il a demandé à Rogue si Harry avait une petite amie. Rogue a répondu qu'elle s'appelait Ginny Weasley et_  
_Drago eut l'ordre de l'enlever. Il transplana jusqu'à chez lui pour réfléchir. Rogue arriva ensuite._  
_- Drago, tu dois enlever Ginny Weasley ainsi que son frère Ron Weasley et leurs amie Hermione granger._  
_- Je ne le ferais pas. déclara Drago. _  
_- Drago, tu dois le faire. Ce sont les ordres, et en plus tu t'en moque de se qui leurs arriveraient, tu les détestes, je me trompe ? demanda Rogue, étonné par la réponse de Drago._  
_- Oui, totalement ! Je ne le ferais pas, car je ne suis pas mon père et je ne veux pas amener quelqu'un à la torture et à la mort. Insulter ne veux pas dire tuer, et je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent par ma faute. répondit Drago. _  
_- Tu n'a pas le choix, Drago, et en plus, ce sont des traîtres à leur sang et une Sang-de-bourbe! _  
_- SI, J'AI LE CHOIX! Dumbledore avait raison! ET NE TRAITE PAS GINNY RON ET HERMIONE COMME ÇA! hurla de colère Drago. _  
_- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller demander de l'aider à ce Potter de merde ! demanda Rogue, effaré. _  
_- Si ! répondit Drago avec fougue. _  
_- TU ES FOU ! hurla Rogue à son tour._  
_- D'abord, appelle Harry par son nom, ensuite, il a raison. Si je dois mourir pour la liberté des sorciers, je le ferais ! Enfin, tu détestes Harry car il a un lien de sang avec James Potter qui te maltraitait, hein, c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais aimé Harry. Pour une raison débile, une raison de gamin ! _  
_- ENDOLORIS ! hurla Rogue._

_Drago subit le Doloris sans broncher, il avait l'habitude. Mais bientôt, ce serait fini, les Doloris, les maltraitances, les insultes... Rogue finit finalement par lever son sort. Drago se leva difficilement _

_- Je ne le ferais pas, va le dire à face de serpent! cria Drago en courant pour transplaner. _

_Et il transplana au Terrier. Il savait que Rogue allait le suivre, donc il fit semblant de se battre contre Ginny et Rogue partit. Harry entra dans la chambre et l'immobilisa._

_Fin du flash back _

- Excusez-moi pour les insultes que j'ai pu dire sur vous ou votre famille. Désolé Hermione de t'avoir traité de sang-de-bourbe alors qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre les sang. Je m'excuse aussi, Hagrid, pour avoir essayé de vous faire virer et fait du cinéma au sujet de mon bras. Désolé Ron et Ginny d'avoir insulté votre famille. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fais. Harry, je m'excuse pour t'avoir insulté, agressé, ou pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire.  
- J'accepte tes excuses. répondit difficilement Harry.  
- Harry tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? IL A DEJOUE LE VERITASERUM, J'EN SUIS SUR ! hurla Ron, fou de rage.  
- Non, Ron, déjouer cette potion n'est pas du niveau d'un septième année, ni de n'importe quel autre sorcier. lui apprit Remus.  
- Ron, excuse-moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou te faire.  
- T'as prononcé mon prénom! dit Ron, ébahi. Bon, je vais te supporter. Mais ne t'avises pas de me toucher, de m'insulter moi ou un de mes proche ou autre parce que sinon, tu prends direct la porte!  
- Je ferais attention. Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid, professeur McGonagall, professeur lupin, Nymphadora. Excusez-moi tous de vous avoir insultés. s'excusa encore Drago.

Tout le monde accepta de pardonner à Malefoy, mais de le garder quand même sous surveillance, aussi minime soit-elle.


	12. Chapter 12

chapitre 12 la sœur de l'élu

- Drago, tu viens avec nous dans la chambre de Ron. dit Harry.  
- D'accord. accepta Drago.

Ils allèrent tous dans la chambre de Ron. Il commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres, puis Harry alla parler à Sirius, quand Drago demanda, goguenard :  
- Tu parles à ton miroir ?  
- Hein ?  
- Ton miroir, pourquoi tu lui parles, t'imagines peut-être qu'il va te répondre ! ria Drago.  
- Ah, ça ! En fait, c'est un miroir qui me permet de parler avec les morts. Remus me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.  
-C'est vrai ? Je pourrais parler à Dumbledore ? J'aimerais le remercier pour m'avoir remis dans le droit chemin. Ce serait possible ?  
- Albus Dumbledore. appela Harry en guise de réponse.  
- Salut tout le monde ! les salua Albus.  
- Salut Albus! lança tout le monde.  
- Albus, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Vous aviez raison, je ne suis pas fait pour tuer. le remercia Drago.  
- C'est bien que tu ai décidé d'aider Harry. Et je vous félicite d'avoir mis de côté 6 ans de haine acharnée. les félicita Albus.  
- C'est normal. L'amitié et la solidarité sont les seules choses qui nous sauverons . répondit Harry.  
- Tu as raison, Harry. lancèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.  
- Harry, aujourd'hui, tu as accompli la tache que tes parents souhaitaient te voir réussir, c'est-à-dire te remettre avec Ginny. Tu as écouté ton cœur. Va leur parler pour savoir qui est ta sœur. Sur ce, au revoir, jeunes gens ! les quitta Albus.

Albus partit du miroir. Tout le monde regarda Harry d'un air étonné, et Ginny fut la première a réagir :  
- Tu as une sœur?  
- Apparemment. Mes parents me l'on dit le jour de l'attaque au Ministère.  
- Mais c'est formidable! Qui est-ce?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Et si on leur demandait ? proposa Hermione.  
- Bonne idée ! James et Lily Potter. récita Harry.  
- Nous voila ! lança sont père en guise de bonjour.  
- Papa, je te présente Drago Malfoy qui a rejoint aujourd'hui notre camp malgré sa famille de Mangemorts  
- je te félicite d'avoir vaincue ta famille ! il faut beaucoup de courage pour le faire ! félicitation  
- Merci. répondit Drago.  
- Alors, que voulais-tu nous demander Harry ? demanda Lily.  
- Je voulais savoir qui était ma sœur ?  
- Eh bien si tu veux le savoir, tu vas devoir répondre à ma petite devinette! répondit malicieusement Lily.  
- Oh non, Maman, pitié je suis nul en devinette! la supplia Harry.  
- Oh, si tu vas y avoir droit ! Alors ? demanda Lily.  
- Harry, on pourra t'aider je suppose. Lily ? demanda Ginny  
- Oui vous pouvez, c'est sans problème.  
- Bons d'accord pose-moi ta devinette maman. laissa tomber Harry.  
- La voici :

« _ La meilleure je suis_

L'histoire de Poudlard j'ai dévoré

Une gifle j'ai donné »_  
_

Alors as-tu deviné ? demanda Lily.

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques minutes et en déduit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seul personne à sa connaissance qui correspondait. Mais c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.  
Non, ce n'est pas possible, je dois me tromper!

- Tu as trouvé, Harry ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui correspond, mais cela ne peut pas être ça ! réfléchit Harry.  
- voila c'est peut-être fous, mais je crois que Hermione est ma sœur.

- moi, mais voyons Harry nous avons le mémé âge.  
- pourtant tout te correspond. Dit Ron  
- Ba oui réfléchissons : Hermione est la meilleure...  
- Ginny. Dit Hermione  
- Bas elle marque un point Hermione tu es la meilleure a tout les matières à part la divination et la défense contre les forces du mal. Dit Ron  
- De toute façon on peut toujours essayer on n'est pas devant un sphinx. Dit Harry  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport ? dit Ginny  
- Le rapport c'est qu'un sphinx si tu réponds faux il te tue. Dis Hermione sur un ton d'experte  
- Bas alors tu vois que tu es la meilleure hein, même si tu me talonnes de prés en DCFM. Continu Ginny. dit alors Harry.  
- OK donc Hermione est la meilleure, tu as déjà lu l'histoire de Poudlard tu nous répété a ses souvent au mot prés qu'elle que passage, et tu à donner une gifle a Drago Malfoy  
- Comment-tu sais ? demanda Ron  
- C'est Hermione qui c'était venté d'avoir fermé le claper de Drago. Dit Ginny  
- Dalleur je l'avais mérité cette claque. Dit Drago  
- Donc vous été d'accort avec moi ? demanda Harry  
- Oui. Dis tout le monde  
- Papa, Maman, moi et mes amis avons une hypothèse.  
- Laquelle ? demanda son père.  
- Nous pensons que c'est Hermione. essaya Harry.  
- tu vois que tu n'est pas nul en devinette. hurla la mère d'Harry.  
- Quoi? Mais c'est impossible, on n'a que qu'elle moi de différence. répliqua Harry.  
- Tu es né prématuré, Harry. Tu n'avais d'ailleurs qu'un problème aux yeux comme seule répercussion. Ça a étonné les Médicomages. Il ont simplement guéri tes yeux. expliqua Lily, plus doucement, mais la lueur dans ses yeux témoignant de son excitation.  
- OK. vous avez autre chose a me dévoile ?  
- Oui, nous avons une dernière chose à te dire, écoute-bien : il ne faut surtout pas que Voldemort apprenne que tu as une sœur ! les mis en garde James.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry  
- A cause d'une prophétie sur toi et Hermione.  
- Laquelle ? demanda Hermione.  
- _"La sœur de l'élu sera la seule à pouvoir le protéger par sa présence,_  
_Mais si Voldemort découvre son existence_  
_Alors la sœur mourra . _  
- Par Merlin! Ça veut dire que si Voldemort découvre que je suis la sœur de Harry, je mourrais ? déglutit Hermione.  
- Hermione ta aidé à survivre Harry par des jets ou des paroles je vais te dire lesquels : en 1e année quand tu es tombé dans le filet du diable sans Hermione et c'est conseil tu n'aurais pas survécu, en 1er année la devinette de rogue sans elle tu n'aurais pas trouvez laquelle il fallait boire, en 1er année dans la salle ou tu as retrouvé Voldemort quand il essayer de t'embobiner pour avoir la pierre  
_ - Harry n'aimerait-tu pas revoir ton père et ta Mère, ensemble nous pourrions les ramener, je ne te demande qu'une seule chose en retour._  
_Tu as sorti la pierre de poche et il a dit :_  
_- oui c'est sa Harry le bien et le mal n'existe pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ce qui sont trop faible pour le rechercher alors donne-mois la pierre._  
_Une voix ta parlé dans ton cerveau c'était celle d'Hermione qui ta parler sans tend rendre conte et cette voix ta dit : Harry ne l'écoute pas personne ne peut faire revivre tes parents il te mène en bateaux Harry ne l'écoute pas il ment. Et tu as dit :_  
_- « vous mentez ! » ,_en 2e année elle ta aidez a sauvé Ginny en te donnant le nom de l'animal qui été dans la chambre, en 3e année elle ta aider à sauver Sirius et Buck grâce au retourneur de temps, en 4eme année elle ta apprît des sorts pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, et ensuite toutes les autres années elle ta aider. Sans elle tu ne serais plus là depuis longtemps. Avoua la Mère de Harry et Hermione toute émue.

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras, heureux de l'avoir trouvée.  
- J'ai compris pourquoi, en première année, j'ai voulu la sauver le jour ou le troll était dans le château. Merci, Maman et Papa de m'avoir dit la vérité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais tout mon possible pour que Voldemort ne sache pas qu'elle est ma sœur. Promis !  
- Je n'aurai pas attendu d'autre attitude de ta part, Harry, houlala, mais il est tard! Vite, allez vous coucher, les jeunes! Allez, au revoir, bonne nuit. se rendit compte Lily.  
- Au revoir, tout le monde, et bonne nuit. salua James.  
- Salut, bonne nuit. cria tout le monde.  
Tout le monde se coucha. Harry et Ginny dans la chambre de Ginny, Ron et Hermione dans celle de Ron et Drago dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George.


End file.
